


Honey Tastes Sweeter Than Sugar

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Ten but he is the daddy, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby! Johnny but he tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Honey tastes sweeter than SugarJohnten (bottom Ten)Sugar baby! AURATEDTen didn’t really need a sugar baby, but he is willing to try to have one if it meant good sex with no strings attached.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Okay I posted on twt about a Johnten sugar baby au and I did not expect people to actually like the idea. So here I am writing this one while there is a raging storm outside. This will be rated cause what else can I write with this AU?

Chittaphon wasn’t spoiled, but he is filthy rich; well his parents are filthy rich and he is just enjoying it.

From the moment that he was born, he was given everything he could need and want at any price range because his parents can afford it. Born from two surgeons, a general surgeon mother with expertise on transgender operation and a plastic surgeon father, cash wasn’t really a problem. Growing up in an environment which does not discriminate people for their orientation, Chittaphon was not surprised when he came out to his parents at age thirteen, he was merely given a smile and an option to change his name or gender if he wished. He nodded and requested to be called Ten instead of Chittaphon and that he’ll think about it if he really wanted to change from a man to a woman because he was young and would want freedom.

 

Ten grew up like most teens his age, craving for adventure and liberty which his parents had given him, only with a few reminders to not do drugs and practice safe sex. Ten raised his brows at the reminder to which his dad just patted his back and told him that he knew what teenagers want but he did not get his mom pregnant even if they did it more than a dozen times during their college days while studying anatomy; Ten grimaced, he did not need a visual of what his parents were doing instead of studying.

 

So Chittaphon or now Ten is extremely rich but not spoiled.

 

\----

 

Johnny is definitely an independent soul because he defied his parents and flew back to Korea to study medicine instead of law like his father wanted. He’s not broke, he got college funds and his own savings because he was determined to go back to Korea at such a young age, he kept all his birthday and Christmas money to be able to afford living in Korea without his parent’s assistance.

 

But Johnny had to work part time to sustain his lifestyle, because he clearly rejected his father’s financial assistance. His mother would send him care packages and extra cash because she is really proud of her son but he felt guilty every time he opens the packages, seeing so much love and care pouring from the handwritten letter and all of his favorite things like nutella and skittles.

 

He came out to them right before he told them that he passed med school at a prestigious university in Korea. His dad was fuming, he had dreamed of his son to go to law school either in Harvard or Brown. But his mother smiled at him and told his husband that it is an achievement for their son to pass an entrance exam on his own. His father took deep breaths to calm down and eyed his son.

 

“You better not go back here with a pregnant girl young man.” Mr. Seo said and Johnny laughed.

 

“I am gay dad, shouldn’t you be worried with STD instead?” Johnny replied and his father threw the pillow at him.

 

“Practice safe sex then. I don’t want you to die before me.” Mr. Seo replied.

 

“You’re not mad? You are not going to disown me?” Johnny asked and Mr. Seo sighed.

 

“There’s no use. I could beat you up but it will not change the fact that you like boys. I could chain you and lock you up but what good will that do? You are your own person and whatever decision you do is up to you. Take responsibility of your actions, that’s all I ask.” Mr. Seo said. “So how much is it gonna cost?” Mr. Seo asked but Johnny assured him that he can do it on his own.

 

“He’s just like you honey, he’s very strong willed.” Mrs. Seo remarked.

 

“I know right, he is our son through and through.” Mr. Seo laughed and Johnny felt like he had made the best decision in life.

 

 

He was adamant that he did not get financial support from his parents, but his mom would always find ways to give him like _, it’s children’s day in Korea, you need money! Or it’s chuseok, this is your money envelope_. Johnny would smile because he was sure his dad insisted on adding a couple hundred dollars more than what his mom would send but hey, he was still grateful.

 

Johnny sighed as he wrapped up another sandwich and handed it to the customer with a smile. He loved his job but with his coming internship, he was really stressed out on where to apply, med school isn’t cheap after all and internships are like stocks waiting to be devoured.

 

“Hey, you’re set for internship?” Yuta, his friend and roommate who happened to be a Japanese in scholarship because he kicks ass in soccer, asked him.

 

“Not really sure if I could find an open slot, the competition is fierce.” Johnny replied.

 

“Let me ask Taeyong, maybe he knows a few people who can help you.” Yuta said and Johnny sighed, he really didn’t want to bother Taeyong but he needs all the help he could get.

 

“Thanks.” Johnny remarked and Yuta gave him a thumbs up.

 

They closed the shop after a while, bringing three sandwiches since the owner is really fond of them and he always want them fully fed as they walked back to their apartment a few blocks away. When they reached home, Taeyong was already done setting the table and in a fash, Yuta was all over his boyfriend who was panicking because he still is sensitive to Johnny’s single status.

 

“You know that I am totally fine with Yuta all over you.” Johnny chuckled as he placed the sandwiches inside the refrigerator for tomorrow’s breakfast.

 

“Still, it’s inappropriate.” Taeyong frowned at Yuta who was already sitting on his favorite chair.

 

“I don’t do it in public.” Yuta commented, urging them to sit down as well. “How’s dance practice?” Yuta asked and Taeyong smiled happily.

 

“Great, we got new blood this year and they are pretty talented.” Taeyong remarked.

 

“Sounds like you are gearing up for a championship.” Johnny commented.

 

“Yeah, JB hyung is adamant to grab that championship after we lost and we couldn’t even give Shownu hyung a decent graduation.” Taeyong explained and both nodded.

 

“Anyway, does your crew have some connections?” Yuta asked and Taeyong eyed his boyfriend warily.

 

“You’re not going to take drugs. No steroids!” Taeyong squeaked.

 

“What? No fuck Taeyong, no I am not going to take steroids.” Yuta glared at his boyfriend. “I’mgoing to ask if they could help Johnny with internship application.” Yuta said and Taeyong blushed in embarrassment.

 

‘Oh sorry.” Taeyong apologized.

 

‘It’s no big deal Taeyong.” Johnny waved the friend off.

 

“it’s okay, they may know a few people. The frosh could be of help.” Taeyong shrugged and Johnny thanked him.

 

It was a few days later when Taeyong dropped by at the shop with his crew in tow. Taeyong introduced Yugyeom, one of their frosh members and his boyfriend Bambam who is from Thailand.

 

“I heard that you’re looking for an internship? I have a friend back in Thailand and his parents are both surgeons, I can talk to him and ask if they can extend it to you.” Bambam told Johnny.

 

“Isn’t that expensive?” Johnny asked and Bambam nodded.

 

“We can arrange something.” Bambam winked and took a picture of a surprised Johnny. “I’ll inform Taeyong hyung if this pushes through.” Bambam said then took his order and sat next to his boyfriend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this Fanfiction was inspired by the mirror selca taken by Johnny and those hotel pictures of Ten during BDS fanmeet in Thailand. Just this Sunday, Johnny posted yet another mirror selca and a window shot which pretty much fits the hotel shoot of Ten so… yeah.. I made a poster bec. I was inspired. The poster was made using a phone application while I was waiting for our movie so it’s not much to be proud of but at least it’s a bit decent.

Ten was busy with his medical notes when his phone lit up notifying him of a message from his longtime friend and fellow queer, Bambam. He looked at the notification and smiled as he read the message.

 

**_#BambamForever_ **

_Hey Tennie!_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Hey Bamie!_

_How are you?_

 

**_#BambamForever:_ **

_I am doing good._

_Gyeomie says hi!_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Wow, you two looks really good together._

_Adjusted well?_

 

**_#BambamForever_ **

_Yes_

_Climate’s colder than in Thailand_

_But my baby’s keeping me warm_

 

_**10outof10** :_

_Didn’t need the details_

_I am glad you’re working out with this_

_Sugar baby thing_

 

**_#Bambamforever:_ **

_Can Gyeomie be considered a sugar baby_

_When I get his dick up my ass?_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Damn it Bamie!_

_You still baby him, so yes_

_Even if he does the screwing_

_He’s still your sugar baby_

 

**_#BambamfForever:_ **

_Speaking of sugar baby_

_Do you want one?_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Seriously?_

 

**_#BambamForever:_ **

**__ **

_Totally your type._

 

Ten took a deep breath as he stared at the picture of Johnny. Well the boy has a manly but cute face, totally big boy the looks of it and so totally his type.

 

_**10outof10** :_

_Woah_

_He is a total hottie_

 

**_#Bambamforever:_ **

_Johnny_

_Nursing student_

_Single_

_Can speak English_

 

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Ok_

_So what now?_

 

**_#Bambamforever:_ **

_Needs internship_

_And I know our parents are loaded and_

_Can get him into your hospitals_

_But the whole 5 months_

_Would cost a lot_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_And you are suggesting?_

 

**_#BambamForever:_ **

_Be his sugar daddy._

_I know you like it up your ass as well_

_And big boy seems to be the top material_

_It’s perfect._

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_And you expect my parents would_

_Allow me to bring a guy home_

_Be an intern at their hospital_

_While they fuck me after shifts?_

 

**_#Bambamforever:_ **

_Or during lunch break_

_you are going into your internship as well._

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Let me think about it_

 

**_#BambamForever:_ **

_Johnny-hyung really need it ASAP_

_And the faster he gets there_

_The faster you get his cock up your ass_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Fuck you_

 

**_#BambamForever:_ **

_Oh yes_

_Yugyeom’s about to do so_

_Bye_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Bye_

_Practice safe sex_

 

 

 

Ten looked at the conversation and groaned. That picture of Johnny was really good and he’s not gonna lie, he got turned on by just the picture. He groaned again as he moved from his desk to his bathroom, fishing out a vibrator and some lube from the cabinet and locking himself. He looked at the picture and shamelessly fucked himself because Johnny’s picture did that to him. He was doomed.

 

Ten nervously knocked on his father’s home office and let himself inside to see his father studying a client’s face who will undergo a rhinoplasty. Ten sat on a vacant chair until his father acknowledged him; he did not want to disrupt the concentration his father had because he knew the weight of his father’s work.

 

“Yes Ten?” His father asked after sighing deeply.

 

“I have to ask you for a favor.” Ten said and his father nodded. “Bamie texted me yesterday and one of his boyfriend’s friends needs help.” Ten said and his father again nodded.

 

“Bambam? I am glad he’s doing well, what he did really shocked Kochakorn.” His father laughed light heartedly and Ten laughed albeit nervously.

 

“Well, so one of their friends needs to do an internship this coming semester and is struggling to find an open slot.” Ten started.

 

“They’re majoring in what?” His father asked.

 

“Nursing.” Ten answered.

 

“Ah, well there is quite a fight for internship. I think we could find a spot, I just need to ask our HR.” His father smiled as he picked up his phone. “Can they afford the living expenses?” His father asked and Ten sighed.

 

“About that.” Ten bit his lip and his father read him like an open book.

 

“are you going to follow Bambam?” His father asked and Ten immediately gulped.

 

“Yes?!” Ten answered and his Father sighed.

 

“Have you seen the guy?” His father asked and Ten handed the saved picture of Johnny. His father looked at the guy then eyed his son. “I need his CV and his medical checkup. He’s got to be clear of any STDs.” His father said and Ten was surprised.

 

“What?” Ten blurted out.

 

“I am saying, I will be supporting this crazy idea of yours, I want you to be happy and if it means getting sex from that guy, well at least I have to check if he’s clean.” His father shrugged and Ten rose from his seat and hugged his father earning a laugh from the older man.

 

 

“Thank you!!!” Ten squeaked.

 

“By the way, he’s good looking.” His father winked at him and Ten was absolutely embarrassed so he ran out of the office while his father laughed loudly

 

\----

 

Johnny was invited inside Bambam’s posh apartment and by just looking at the place; he knew the Thai was loaded.  He sat on the soft and comfy couch and waited for Bambam to return with his macbook at hand. He watched the Thai log into skype and soon, a face popped into the screen. The guy looked like he just woke up with how his hair was sticking out into various direction and by the looks of it, he was wearing some silk pajamas.

 

“ _Tennie, make yourself presentable, Johnny hyung is here.”_  Bambam spoke in Thai and upon hearing this, Ten let out a squeak and ran to his bathroom.

 

Johnny forced himself not to laugh but Bambam laughed loudly so he joined in.

 

“Ten hyung’s more composed than this, I promise.” Bambam said. “I’ll talk in English since it’s the common language among us.” Bambam informed him and Johnny nodded.

 

“Sorry about that.” Ten said as he got back on screen. “I just woke up.” Ten said then smiled brightly. “I’m Ten.” Ten waved at them and Johnny waved back.

 

“I’m Johnny, nice to meet you.” Johnny replied and Ten bit his lip to control himself, Johnny looked so perfect, he could stare at his face all day long.

 

“So, I’ve informed him of the internship but not yet in details, medical terms aren’t my thing. You’re both med students so you talk it out. If you hear any noise, it’s just me and Yugyeom going at it. Love you Tennie!” Bambam blew a kiss and left them to talk.

 

“Well that was explicit.” Johnny remarked with a laugh and seriously, Ten could listen to that laugh all day too.

 

“He doesn’t have any filter.” Ten sighed. “So Anyway, I talked to my dad and he can consider your internship.” Ten told Johnny who smiled brightly. “I’ll be doing my internship as well for my pre-med course so I will be assigned to the hospital as well.” Ten said and Johnny nodded.

 

“Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

“Yeah, I already told my professor and dad about it but it seems that my parents aren’t really those type of persons and are very honest and dedicated in their field. Besides, I’ll be in the pediatrics not in plastic surgery so it’s a whole different field.” Ten explained.

 

“You’re going to specialize in pediatrics?” Johnny asked with sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Yes.  I plan to take it up as my specialization.” Ten answered.

 

“Awesome, I want to take that up too, but instead of pre-med, I decided to take up Nursing so I can work while I study. And I can have license for both.” Johnny replied.

 

“Smart move.” Ten chuckled; impressed that Johnny is taking this seriously. “About expenses…” Ten bit his lip and Johnny nodded.

 

“I guess I could find a work part time.” Johnny replied, not so sure about how he will gather the money for plane tickets and accommodation but he’ll find a way.

 

But even before they could continue their conversation, they heard a loud moan from Bambam’s room which made them both flush.

 

“About that, I may need to talk to you in private; can you give me your number or username?” Ten asked and Johnny typed his skype id.

 

“I’ll get back to my room, it’s private.” Johnny said and Ten hanged up.

 

Johnny then knocked at Bambam’s room informing him that he was leaving. He received a strained reply and so he left the apartment, locking the doors behind him.

 

 

On the way back, Johnny received a request from 10outof10 and he smiled as he accepted the request. It took a good 20 minutes to reach the apartment and Johnny noticed that Yuta and Taeyong’s shoes are gone; probably out on a date. He logged into his computer and soon he was greeted by Ten’s smiling face, this time Ten was wearing his glasses.

 

“Sorry, the commute took a little longer than expected.” Johnny said and Ten just smiled at him.

 

“Not a problem.” Ten replied. “Uhm well about your living expenses, I could offer you a job.” Ten said and Johnny blinked at him. “Uhm, how do I put it.” Ten nervously bit his lip. “this is embarrassing but would you consider being my sugar baby?” Ten asked and Johnny’s eyes widened. “You can still consider just the internship.” Ten embarrassedly said as he kept his head low.

 

“I don’t bottom.” Johnny said and Ten looked up again to meet Johnny’s confused eyes.

 

“Oh, I bottom. I mean I don’t top. Fuck this is humiliating.” Ten cursed and Johnny laughed out loud. “Why are you laughing?” Ten asked, face flushed and almost in tears.

 

“It’s just.. Are you even considered the sugar daddy if you’re going to call me daddy?” Johnny asked and Ten’s blush went from pink to deep red. “Figuratively, I’ll be the baby but I will do the fucking?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded, that’s one way to put it. “So, you’ll take care of all my expenses in exchange, I’ll sleep with you? That seems logical.” Johnny said and Ten nodded.

 

“You can just be my companion, if you don’t want to have sex, that’s okay too.” Ten said and Johnny laughed even more.

 

“What if I tell you that I find you cute and maybe I want to sleep with you too.” Johnny winked and Ten gaped at him. “Do you want me to?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

“I jacked off when Bambam sent your picture.” Ten said like he was in a trance making Johnny laugh.

 

“Really?”  Johnny asked and Ten nodded like a puppy. “That’s nice to hear.” Johnny laughed and Ten smiled shyly.

 

“Oh Dad wants you to send your CV so he can send it to the HR and arrange the details with your school. And he wants a medical checkup cause he wants to make sure that you are clean.” Ten stuttered at the last part making Johnny coo at the adorable sight.

 

“I’ll send the CV and the medical checkup within a week. But for now let me send something for you.” Johnny winked and soon Ten was reaching for his phone almost choking as he looks at what Johnny sent.

 

**JohnnySeo:**

****

 

 

“You’re nasty.” Ten smirked.

 

“Only for you honey.” Johnny winked and ended the call.

 

\---

 

Ten was screaming loudly that his mother had to rush to his room, hands in her waist as she watched her son wriggle like a worm on his bed.

 

“Ten.” She called and Ten jumped and hugged her as he showed the picture he received from Johnny. “Oh my god mom, he’s cool with it. Mom!! I’m gonna have a fucking sugar baby.” Ten was now sobbing and his mother smiled as she enveloped her son in a warm embrace.

 

“Are you happy?” His mom asked and Ten nodded. “Well, let’s make sure your baby will be comfortable okay?” She asked and Ten nodded.

 

“Uhm, can we do it later, cause I got turned on and..” Ten trailed off and his mother laughed at him.

 

“Sure sweetie, take care of your problem.” She winked and he gave her a kiss.

 

\---

 

Johnny closed the lap top and sighed while running his hand on his hair, a habit of his when he’s a little nervous or just feeling off. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, did he just accepted a deal to be Ten’s sugar baby?

 

He sighed and was about to leave the room when he received a message from Ten.

**10outof10:**

****

_see you soon Daddy_

 

 Johnny gulped and locked his door, he can’t believe that he’s turned on with Ten’s picture. Damn it’ll be a challenging internship.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well I told you it’ll be rated.. I know I may be writing both Johnny and Ten a little bit off character but Ten started it (who writes let’s have XXX on a post it when he knew it’ll be filmed?!? And who makes jokes about John’s bananas?!? You don’t even like the banana shake Jaehyun offered!).
> 
>  
> 
> And if you are asking why is Ten’s parents super supportive of this Sugar baby deal, well they are liberated enough and Ten isn’t someone who keeps secrets from them. He is such a good son, responsible and hardworking as well, that they just had to give in to his simple requests. Besides, at least they know who is Ten’s partner right?! Better than finding a sobbing Ten because he can’t find a guy to fuck or because he got tricked by shameless people.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for dropping by!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hi there. Thank you for liking the story. I have to apologize for the long wait, I had just attended SS7 manila and I had reserved my energy to meet my first ever Kpop love. Anyway, after resting, I was able to type this one up so here we go, update!
> 
>  
> 
> ** Italicized conversations are spoken in English

 

\----

 

 

Yuta and Taeyong returned from their date with bags of take out and called Johnny for dinner. Johnny emerged from his room, thankfully he took care of his problem before his roommates returned. He joined them for dinner and Johnny broke the news to them because they deserve to know that he’ll be gone for a few months.

 

“So Bambam’s friend contacted me earlier and he had arranged the internship with his parents.” Johnny started as they dug in to Chinese takeout.

 

“that’s great news.” Yuta said, feeding Taeyong apiece of dumplings.

 

“Yeah, but it’s in Thailand.” Johnny said and Taeyong choked on the dumpling prompting Yuta to hand his boyfriend a glass of water.

 

‘Can you cover the fees?” Yuta asked in behalf of Taeyong who was still coughing and Johnny nodded.

 

“Yeah, about that.” Johnny bit his lip and both Taeyong and Yuta knew that this action tells that something is bothering Johnny.

 

“Go on.” Taeyong said and Johnny sighed.

 

“I got a sugar daddy to help finance my internship.” Johnny blurted out and both Yuta and Taeyong dropped their chopsticks and shouted at the oldest.

 

“Why would you sell your soul to some old man?” Taeyong asked.

 

“You know we could help you!” Yuta argued back.

 

“Ten is not old and he’s really cute!” Johnny argued.

 

“I want to talk to him.” Taeyong crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Me too.” Yuta said with a glare.

 

“What are you? My parents?” Johnny asked back.

 

“We may as well be if you are going to sell your body for internship. No way we’ll allow that.” Taeyong pointed a finger at Johnny.

 

“We’re waiting!” Yuta raised a brow.

 

“Fine let me talk to him.” Johnny gave up and walked back to his room to grab his laptop.

 

He took his phone and messaged Ten before he grabbed his laptop.

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_Hey Ten._

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Yes Johnny?_

_~.^_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_Can you go on skype?_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Yeah_

_Why?_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_My parents want to talk to you_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_What?!?_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_They are my roommates but are_

_Acting like my parents_

_(-_-)_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Oh, you told them?_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_I had to_

_Who will pay my share of rent?_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Oh right._

_Give me a minute._

 

Johnny sighed as he took the laptop back to the table where Yuta and Taeyong were glaring at him. He opened the skype and waited for Ten to call. Once the notification popped up, he answered it and Ten greeted them with a smile.

 

“This is Ten.” Johnny spoke in Korean and both Yuta and Taeyong gaped at the cute creature on Johnny’s laptop screen.

 

“ _This is Yuta and Taeyong, my roommates. They are together and one of them is Japanese.”_ Johnny introduced them.

 

“ _Oh they can’t speak English?”_ Ten asked and Johnny nodded. “ _I am going to learn Korean so don’t worry about it.”_ Ten said and Johnny raised a brow. “ _So I can update them when you’re here.”_ Ten said and Yuta slapped Johnny to translate.

 

“He said he’s learning Korean so you can ask him for updates when I get to Thailand.” Johnny said and Yuta raised a brow.

 

“You said a sugar Daddy, he looks like a bottom to me.” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded next to him.

 

“Wy are you not translating?” Taeyong asked.

 

Once Johnny translated it, Ten laughed and smiled at the two.

 

 _“Explain it to them, I don’t want to have a bad impression.”_ Ten urged Johnny who sighed and explained his situation to the two.

 

“Well, you are cute and Johnny really likes cute things.” Yuta shrugged. “you should put stuffed toys on his bed because he wouldn’t be able to bring them with him, it will take two suitcases to fit them.” Yuta spoke like a savage mom. ‘Why aren’t you translating it?” He eyed Johnny and the older blushed as he translated it for Ten.

 

Ten again laughed and Johnny’s heart melted because that was really beautiful in his ears. “ _Oh, I’ll buy him lots of stuffed toys then.”_ Ten Smiled and when Johnny translated it Yuta mirrored his smile. “ _You have a pretty smile.”_ He complimented and Yuta thanked him. _“Is Taeyong the Japanese one? He looks like an anime character.”_ Ten remarked.

 

Johnny laughed as he translated it and in turn Yuta and Taeyong laughed as well.

 

“We got that a lot of times. I’m Korean.” Taeyong explained. ‘So how do you find Johnny?” Taeyong asked and Johnny again translated it for him.

 

“ _He’s lovely and he’s really handsome, just my type._ ” Ten grinned and Johnny was flustered when he translated it.

 

“He does look like a daddy material am I right?” Yuta asked and he shoved Johnny to translate.

 

“ _Yes indeed_!” Ten said and they heard some foreign language being spoken and two new faces appeared on the screen. “ _Mom and Dad this is Johnny, Yuta and Taeyong!”_ Ten introduced them and the three greeted them.

 

“ _Wow Johnny You look super handsome, no wonder Ten really insisted on you.”_ Ten’s mother remarked making both Johnny and Ten blush.

 

“What did she say?” Taeyong asked and Johnny translated. “Oh, Ten is pretty cute, I see his eyes from you Mrs. Lee..” Taeyong wasn’t sure how to pronounce their surname.

 

“Leechaiyapornkul.” Johnny said and the Thai beamed with pride as Johnny pronounced it right.

 

“ _thank you. He’s really lovely if I say so myself._ ” Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul chuckled.

 

“ _When will I receive the documents Johnny?”_  Mr. Leechaiyapornkul asked.

 

“ _Next week sir.”_ Johnny answered.

 

“Excuse me, are you aware of their uhm relationship?” Yuta chose his words and Johnny glared at him but Yuta glared back until Johnny translated for him.

 

‘ _Oh yes. I am quite surprised about it but I trust my son’s judgement and looking at Johnny now, I can tell that he’s a good soul.”_ Ten’s dad answered and Johnny thanked him immediately before he translated it for Taeyong and Yuta beamed with pride.

 

“Well he does have good marks and part of the upper percentile of his class.” Taeyong replied and Johnny made a face but Taeyong gestured that he translate it making Tens father laugh.

 

“ _I’ll be the judge of that when I receive the docs.”_ Ten’s father said. “ _and I think Johnny can make my son happy, he’s definitely a handsome kid.”_ Ten’s father said and Johnny blushed and  thanked him.

 

“Are you okay with Johnny you know doing your son?” Taeyong asked and Johnny almost gagged but he translated it because both Yuta and Taeyong were glaring at him.

 

 _“oh you mean fucking? Yes we are. We really trust Ten with this one. I am sure Johnny is not the type to sleep around. Besides, wouldn’t it be better to reward Ten with how hard he studies. He only asks when he badly wanted things, and this is one rare chance that he did ask us”_ Ten’s mother said.

 

“ _Oh, and besides, I would be really at ease if I knew who my son’s sex partner is and not some drunk college boy._ ” His father added and Johnny was already red as a tomato.

 

“ _Do I have to translate this? I mean thank you for trusting me and for being open to this idea. I know that our relationship wouldn’t be conventional but I promise you, I will take care of Tenas best as I could as my sign of gratitude for extending your help.”_ Johnny said and both parents nodded.

 

“ _Looking forward to meet you here Johnny. We got to run. Nice meeting you, and your friends.”_ Ten’s dad said then waved prompting Yuta and Taeyong to wave too. Ten’s mother smiled and waved at them before kissing her son’s cheek then left.

 

Johnny translated the conversation and they were touched by the words. “Whatever happens please take care of each other.” Yuta smiled and Ten nodded after hearing the translation.

 

“Give me your account, we’ll need to chat more often. I may need to use google translate but hey, at least I’ll learn English.” Yuta remarked and Ten hurriedly showed his phone to the screen and Yuta copied the account.

 

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_Take care of Johnny ^^_

__

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_I will don’t worry._

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What about rent?” Yuta asked and Ten smiled at him.

 

“ _We’ll handle rent, Johnny will still pay for his share. He will go back to Korea after his internsip.”_ Ten explained.

 

“Wouldn’t that be expensive?” Taeyong asked.

 

“ _Not really, we got it covered._ ” Ten said and everyone nodded.

 

They waved goodbye and Johnny turned off the laptop. Yuta and Taeyong were grinning at him and it scared Johnny. “Why are you grinning like a mad scientist?” Johnny asked and the two broke off in giggles.

 

“He is so cute, he’s perfect for you.” Yuta cooed and Taeyong nodded.

 

“You got to treat him really well, look at how much his parents loves him, total keeper.” Taeyong added.

 

“I am his baby, I am to treat him right okay.” Johnny huffed.

 

“You bottom?” Taeyong asked and Johnny rolled his eyes.

 

“I top, he bottoms. He is my sugar daddy but he will call me daddy.” Johnny spouted and both Yuta and Taeyong blinked owlishly at him. “we’re gonna have sex so that’s it.” Johnny ran a hand on his hair, frustrated at the situation.

 

“Just a reminder Johnny. If you really plan to be just his baby, then don’t catch feelings. I know you more than you think I do but here’s the deal, you likes cute stuff and you get attached easily. Ten looks like he’s a keeper and if you want to progress, make it clear with him okay? Don’t break each other’s hearts along the way.” Taeyong said and Johnny rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes dad.” Johnny answered with lilt on his speech.

 

“We are serious here.” Yuta said and Johnny sighed.

 

“I am serious too mom.” Johnny replied.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> a/n: I am not sure if you’d like that. But anyway filler chapter before we go deeper into the story ^^


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Yes, Yuta trying to learn English needs to be highlighted.
> 
> Italicized words were spoken in English

 

 

 

Johnny happily sent in his requirements, his transcript, and medical clearance to Ten before he started his shift. Yuta eyed him and Johnny just gave him a thumbs up so Yuta flashed him a wide smile. Taeyong and Yuta had been supportive of Johnny’s decision to go to Thailand and be Ten’s sugar baby after the video call because the pampered Thai is really sweet and he’s pretty much someone who would just need a companion like Johnny and not play around. Yuta had been trying his best to learn English to communicate with Ten and Johnny find it really endearing.

 

“You’re really trying hard with learning English.” Johnny commented.

 

“Yeah, it’s a helpful skill anyway.” Yuta shrugged and handed the customer her sandwich with a dazzling smile. “What do you want to eat later?” Yuta then asked as he wiped the counter.

 

“Wednesday is binge night, missing some burgers and fries to be honest.” Johnny said and Yuta grinned and texted Taeyong.

 

“Got you covered.” Yuta said and winked at him.

 

Wednesday binge night is something they do to combat the slump in the middle of the week so they are now sitting on the floor in front of their coffee table and eating burgers and fries while flipping channels.

 

“Did you send in your requirements?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded. “Good. I hope you included your dean’s list certificates.” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded.

 

“I did so relax.” Johnny said and continued to munch on his burger.

 

 

\---

 

Ten gladly handed Johnny’s requirements to his father and he was really smiling wide as he told his father how impressive Johnny’s profile was. His father raised a brow but then took out the medical record and browse through it.

 

“ _Well, he’s clear and he’s healthy, go for it_.” His father said and Ten gaped, what?

 

“ _You’re not even going to look at his transcript, he aced a lot of his med courses_!” Ten remarked and it made his father laugh.

 

“ _those are for the HR to assess; my job is to ensure my son’s safety. He’s clear so go ahead, just practice safe sex Ten._ ” He reminded his son and Ten flushed before stomping out of his father’s office and called his other best friend.

 

“ _Hello_?” The voice was calm and sweet and it made Ten smile.

 

“ _Kunnie_!” ten chirped.

 

“ _Hey Ten, anything the matter_?” Kun asked and Ten sighed.

 

“ _Remember the deal I struck with a Korean guy_?” Ten asked and he could hear Kun hum from the other side. _“My dad cleared him already_.” Ten added and Kun chuckled.

 

“ _So? Congratulations_?” Kun was unsure and it made Ten huff in annoyance.

 

‘ _Get your butt ready, we are going shopping. Bring your fluffy boyfriend, we need all the gayness we could get our hands on_.” Ten said making Kun wonder the reason behind the sudden shopping invitation.

 

“ _Why do we need Sicheng_?” Kun asked curiously.

 

“ _I’ll explain when I pick you both up_.” Ten said and Kun just agreed and hang up.

 

Kun and Sicheng entered Ten’s car and they drove off towards the mall, filling in Sicheng on the agenda and brief history of their predicament.

 

“ _So, you meant to say, you’re going to have a sugar baby but you’re going to call him Daddy_?” Sicheng asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“ _Yeah. I take it up the ass Sicheng, and he’s fucking gorgeous_.” Ten said in a dream-like state.

 

“ _Let me be the judge of that_.” Sicheng retorted so Ten threw him the phone and Sicheng’s eyes widened as he looked at the photo.

 

“ _Kun-ge, look this is Yuta hyung right_?” Sicheng shoved the picture and Kun nodded.

 

“ _You know Yuta hyung_?” Kun asked and Ten looked at the two briefly before returning his eyes on the road.

 

“ _he’s friends with Johnny, what do you expect?”_ Ten sassed.

 

“ _Can I call him_?” Kun asked and Ten nodded. Kun dialed Yuta’s no. and when the call got answered and Yuta’s face was on the screen, Kun and Yuta both screamed.

 

“What the fuck Kun is that you?????” Yuta shouted and Kun laughed.

 

“Yes hyung it’s me! Sicheng’s here too!” Kun said and showed Sicheng who was sitting at the back.

 

“Yuta hyung!!!” Sicheng greeted with a wide smile.

 

“Sicheng honey you look so cute!” Yuta screamed and soon another familiar face joining them.

 

“Taeyong hyung?” Sicheng asked and Taeyong beamed a wide smile.

 

“Winwin!!!!” Taeyong squealed. “I miss you baby!!” Taeyong was like a mom to a lost kid.

 

“I miss you too hyung!!” Sicheng pouted.

 

“ _Okay, what the fuck_?” Ten asked as he parked on the curb and looked at his friends.

 

“ _We used to study at Korea remember? We were exchange students and Yuta hyung were our senior and dormmate._ ” Kun explained and Ten blinked like a goldfish.

 

“ _What the actual fuck_?” It was Johnny who grabbed Yuta’s phone and looked for Ten.

 

“ _The fuck are you looking at me like that_?” Ten asked and Johnny laughed then smiled at Ten.

 

“ _You’re in a car?”_ Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

“ _We’re going to the mall, don’t know why though_.” Kun took the phone from Ten.

 

“ _We’re buying plushies_!” Ten shouted as he started the car again.

 

“ _What for?_ ” Sicheng asked.

 

“ _Oh is it for Johnny?_ ” Yuta asked back in English.

 

“You understood that?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “I am so proud of you Yukkeuri!” Taeyong said and kissed his boyfriend.

 

“That’s actually gross.” Kun said but Yuta gave him the stink eye.

 

“ _So why are you buying plushies?”_ Johnny asked.

 

“ _Yuta hyung said you liked them, and my dad cleared you.”_ Ten responded.

 

“ _Enjoy your dinner!”_ Kun chirped and waved as he ended the call. “Okay I approve.” Kun said and Ten was taken aback.

 

“ _What?_ ” Ten asked.

 

“ _Johnny hyung looked really hot, I gotta give you than Ten.”_ Kun said and Sicheng nodded.

 

“ _He’s dreamy. But not my type.i”_ Sicheng remarked then kissed Kun’s cheek. “I love my Kun-ge.” HE added and Kun blushed.

 

“ _This is why I need all your gayness. We gotta build a plushie haven for Johnny and he’ll love it.”_ Ten was determined and both Kun and Sicheng were there to help.

 

\----

 

“We love him more now.” Yuta remarked and johnny groaned.

 

“The fuck just happened.” Johnny mumbled to himself.

 

“Remember when I was new here, I lived in the International Student Dorm. Kun and Sicheng were my roommates.” Yuta told him.

 

“And Sicheng joined our dance crew, he’s one of my faves.” Taeyong said.

 

“and remember how we set them up because they were too shy to admit that they have a crush n each other?” Yuta asked and Taeyong laughed then nodded.

 

‘God that was so stressful but totally worth it.” Taeyong said and Yuta joined in laughing.

 

 

“Why don’t I recall these events? Am I really in your friend group?” Johnny asked and Yuta sighed.

 

“You were stressed with your ana-physio course and you would lock up in your room to study.” Yuta patted Johnny’s back.

 

“But look on the bright side, you just got yourself a really good catch here Johnny.” Taeyong reminded him and they all toast to it.

 

 

Johnny was about to turn it for the night when he heard his phone ring with a familiar tone. He smiled when he opened the application and found Ten’s message

 

 

**_10utof10:_ **

_Are you asleep?_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_Was about to_

_You wanna talk?_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Actually_

_Can I ask for your help?_

_You can say no_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_As long as I can I will help you._

_>. <_

 

**_10outof10_ **

_I’m feeling horny_

_Gosh that’s embarrassing_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_Want me to help you?_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Yeah,_

_Please?_

 

**_JohnnySeo:_ **

_Are you up for phone sex?_

_Or you want to do it with a webcam?_

 

**_10outof10:_ **

_Fuck are you really okay with this?_

 

**_JohnnySeo_ **

_Absolutely_

 

**_10outof10_ **

_Webcam please._

 

Johnny took a deep breath, did he just agree to a live webcam sex with Ten?  Fuck he got it really bad. But Ten looking like a total fuckable slut wasn’t helping, heck he was hard so why not do it together?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: expect heated scene by the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry, been busy.
> 
> I will not be italicizing the conversation here because they will be using English anyway ahahahah

 

 

\---

 

Ten was nervous, who wouldn’t be when a hot guy just offered to help you to relieve yourself of your lust and the fact that they haven’t known each other that well. He took a deep breath and psyched himself, gathering his sex toys and dressing himself in his fluffiest clothes to look cute because Johnny likes cute stuff. He also grabbed his lube and then checked himself on the mirror before he sat on his desk and logged on to his skype.

 

Johnny’s face greeted him and they both shared shy smiles and greetings. It was awkward for a while and Ten bit his lip and wondered if this was even a good idea.

 

“Have you tried this before?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head. “Guess we’ll have to wing it.” Johnny chuckled and Ten smiled bashfully. “tell me Ten, how do you usually do it?” johnny asked and Ten buffered a little and it showed on his face. “How do you pleasure yourself?” Johnny asked and ten blinked and blushed as he grabbed his box of sex toys. “you’ve got quite a collection.” Johnny whistled.

 

“you’re not disgusted by it?” Ten asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

“Not really, I mean having dildos is safer compared to having one-night stands.” Johnny shrugged and Ten smiled a little and then rummaged through his collection.

 

“this is my favorite.” Ten showed the flesh colored rubber cock with veins and suction cup at the base.

 

“Really, do you ride it?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded, flushed but hey, if Johnny is acting all casual about this, he can too.  “Do you suck it  though?” Johnny asked and Ten mused.

 

“Not really.” Ten answered. “But I can if you want me to.” Ten answered and he could see Johnny shift a bit, so Johnny was being turned on. ‘Want me to suck this Johnny?” Ten asked with a smile, a little seductive and teasing.

 

“Actually  yes.” Johnny replied cooly.

 

“it’s give and take, I suck it but you have to show me something.” Ten replied smugly and Johnny stood and lowered his pajamas revealing his cock to the Thai. “Holy shit you’re fucking huge!” Ten exclaimed.

 

“Am i?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded. “Why don’t you imagine that rubber is my cock and you take it like a good slut.” Johnny said and Ten smirked and placed it on the table in front of the camera and sucked it while looking at Johnny in the eyes, or through the screen. ‘Feels good baby.” Johnny murmured as he let his hand move up and down his shaft in time with Ten’s sucking.

 

“like it?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded. “Maybe you’ll like this even more.” Ten stood up and moved a few steps back before he took his fluffy shirt off to reveal his naked body for Johnny to feast on.

 

“You’re sexy Ten.” Johnny remarked and Ten smirked and opened his legs to entice the older. “Fuck that’s really sexy.” Johnny let out a moan.

 

“I want you so bad Johnny.” Ten said seductively, taking the dildo into his mouth to suck while his other hand run down his smooth skin towards his inner thighs.

 

“Can you open yourself up Ten, I want your fingers in your hole.” Johnny said, stroking his cock gently as the Thai obliged.

 

Ten shifted his position to get comfortable and took the lube to make this easier. He then inserted his finger inside his hole,moaning ans spreading his legs apart for Johnny to see.

 

“Yes, I like that baby.” Johnny’s voice was a little lower in pitch and Ten smirked as he inserted another finger inside him, opening his hole up and putting in a show for Johnny. ‘you’re so good.” Johnny moaned and Ten inserted another finger inside him.

 

‘Fuck Johnny I want you so bad.” Ten groaned and took the cock and his chair to position it in front of the camera. “Can I ride you Johnny?” Ten asked pleadingly.

 

“Do you want to call me Daddy, Ten?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded. “Scream my name when you rde me baby.” Johnny hummed and Ten nodded.

 

He positioned the cock to his liking and while facing Johnny, he lowered himself into the dildo. “Fuck Daddy. You feel so good.” Ten moaned as he let his body down into the dildo. “So big and warm. Daddy make me cum.” Ten moaned out and Johnny was really way deep into this and his hands were stroking himself in various paces.

 

“Move baby, lift your hips up.” Johnny instructed and Ten did as he was told. He rode the dildo expertly and they were both moaning at the pleasure of this experience even if they  were not physically connected. ‘You’re doing so well baby. Yes Ten, ride me well.” Johnny moaned.

 

“I wanna cum daddy.” Ten whimpered.

 

“Cum for me then Baby.’ Johnny growled and Ten came as he slammed down into the dildo hard. “yes, you looked really good, cum for me.” Johnny hissed as Ten whimpered and moaned loudly, stroking his cock as he released.

 

“Daddy hasn’t come yet, please fuck me some more.” Ten whined and Johnny almost came with it.

 

“on your knees Ten, let daddy fuck you.” Johnny said and Ten raised his hips up and let the dildo go before  taking two more dildo’s from the box and lubing it up. The two dildos had vibrations and he knew it’ll make this experience more fun.

 

He then settled on his bed, on his knees with his ass in full view making Johnny moan loudly at the sight. “You like that Daddy?’ Ten asked and Johnny growled. “Please fuck me daddy.” Ten begged and Johnny hissed as his hands went quicker down his cock.

 

“I will baby, let me inside you.” Johnny said and Ten nodded then inserted the dildos inside him, turning them on high to get the full effect. “Yes baby, let me fuck you hard.” Johnny muttered and Ten just blanked out as he moved the dildos inside him in such a pace.  

 

Ten was moaning loudly and Johnny could only focus on the hole being fucked by two dildos while hi cock was aching for that warmth. “Damn Ten you look so perfect.” Johnny hissed and Ten moaned in response.

 

“Faster Daddy, please come inside me.” Ten whimpered as he moved the dildos inside him faster and deeper. ‘Yes Daddy, fuck me like that.” Ten moaned out loud.

 

“Let me see your face Ten. I want to see your fucked out face when I come.” Johnny demanded and Ten obliged. He sat on his bed’s edge and spread his legs wide then continued to fuck himself with the dildos.

 

‘Please come Daddy, fill me up please.” Ten whined and cried and with a few more thrusts, Johnny came with a grunt and Ten followed with a scream.

 

They were both panting and sweating as they came down from their high.  Johnny looked at Ten who was smiling at him as he removed the dildos and throwing them somewhere.

 

“Gosh that was intense.” Johnny laughed.

 

“Did I do well daddy?” Ten asked and Johnny grinned and nodded.

 

‘you’re perfect baby,” Johnny replied. “Sleep well okay.” Johnny bid goodnight and Ten blew a kiss before they both logged off.

 

Ten was beyond exhausted but he was happy, damn he was fucked so good and having that mental image of Johnny’s cock inside him made him want the older more and more; he was excited for the day they’ll meet in person and have real sex, but for now, he’ll sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Johnny lied on his bed and bit his lip as he recalled how perfect Ten was. That was intense and if he would be given a chance to choose a webcam sex with Ten or a live one-night stand, he’ll choose Ten because damn that was something he had never experienced in his entire life. He laughed at himself and closed his eyes, he was whipped and he knew it will probably end up badly.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am not even a smut writer so if this is awkward, please forgive me.


	6. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am so sorry this took so long. I have been wanting to write this but I got side tracked.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

“You did what?” Kun was utterly surprised with what Ten had told him.

 

 

“Fuck do you have to shout?” Ten hissed at him and looked around the café where they were hanging out. “I said we did a webcam sex.” Ten muttered.

 

 

“so how was it?” Kun was grinning and it made Ten blush, he freaking blushed.

 

 

“Oh, well..” Ten bit his lip and Kun held the urge to laugh at him. “He is perfect.” Ten blurted out and Kun laughed at his best friend.

 

 

“That good?” Kun asked and Ten nodded excitedly. “Wow, Johnny hyung got you riled up.” Kun remarked.

 

 

“I can’t wait to have him here.” Ten whined.

 

 

“Why wait when you can come to him?” Kun asked and Ten perked up at the idea.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Ten asked and Kun’s grin widen.

 

  
“Oh you know, Johnny hyung needs his student VISA.” Kun said and Ten screamed and hugged Kun.

 

 

“You really are my best friend.” Ten remarked. “I gotta ask my parents for it. Bundle u Kun, you and your fluffy boyfriend will go with me on vacation.” Ten chirped.

 

 

“I’ll handle accommodations!” Kun offered.

 

 

“no, I will not room with you and Sicheng in your cousin’s dorm!” Ten grimaced.

 

 

“Who said you’ll be staying with us? I’ll ask Yuta hyung to do reservations okay, it’s a lot cheaper if they book it compared to you doing it.” Kun said and Ten nodded.

 

 

“But please tell him not to spoil it to Johnny, I want it to be a surprise!” Ten said and Kun nodded.

 

 

“of course.” Kun had an evil grin that scared Ten just a little bit.

 

 

“You’re not planning something scary are you?” Ten asked and Kun just shook his head.

 

 

“Just trust me Ten, we’ll have a great vacation before our internship.” Kun said and winked at him.

 

 

\---

 

Johnny did not expect the water and cereal to his face as he confided with his best friends. He stood up and went to the sink to wash the puke on his face then returned with a frown, facing his friends who are still gaping at him.

 

 

“Tell me you’re joking.” Taeyong uttered.

 

 

“No.” Johnny was super serious.

 

 

“You really did it?” Yuta asked, half amused and half bewildered.

 

 

“Yeah.” Johnny said and took a bite of his toast.

 

“Oh my god.” Taeong groaned and Yuta laughed.

 

‘You grow up so fast, honey our boy’s all grown up now.” Yuta exclaimed and Taeyong groaned even more. “So how was it?” Yuta asked and Taeyong glared at him.

 

 

“Oh he’s good.” Johnny said, blushing as he remembered how beautiful Ten was.

 

 

“No sex talk while eating.” Taeyong huffed but a kiss from Yuta was all it took to coerce Taeyong into allowing whatever Johnny was about to tell  them.

 

 

“He’s really awesome damn I just, you know that I’m not a prude and I have my own share of hook ups but Ten is a level above everyone.” Johnny said and both Yuta and Taeyong smiled at how enamored and happy Johnny was. “his body is so perfect and his face is too beautiful.” Johnny bit his lip. “I miss him already.” Johnny sighed and Yuta cooed at him.

 

 

“But you’ll meet him soon right, your internship will start soon.” Yuta said and Johnny sighed.

 

 

“I will miss you both you know.” Johnny said and the morning sex talk turned into a sappy one with Taeyong tearing up and hugging Johnny like his kid is going to college.

 

 

“You’re going to do well Johnny and if what you’re telling us is any indication, you’ll enjoy your time with Ten. Just, I hope you wouldn’t play each other.” Taeyong said and Johnny sighed.

 

 

Just then Yuta’s phone vibrated and when he opened it, there was a huge smile on his face.

 

**_KUNfused:_ **

_Hi Hyung!_

_This is Kun_

 

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_Hi Kun, what’s up?_

**_KUNfused:_ **

_I want your help._

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_Don’t tell me you and Sicheng broke up!_

**_Kunfused:_ **

_No!!_

_It’s about Ten and Johnny hyung._

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_What about them?_

**_KUNfused:_ **

_Did Johnny hyung tell you something?_  
  


**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_If you mean the steamy night they had then yes._

**_KUNfused:_ **

_Good._

_Well you see, We’re planning to go to Korea hmm I guess next week._

_And we need your help_

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_You want to room with us?_  
  


_  
**KUNfused:**_

_Oh, not us._

_I have my cousin and Sicheng’s brother studying in Seoul_

_They have an apartment there_

_It’s Ten._

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_Fuck_

_Don’t tell me you want him to room with Johnny_

_Because you know I won’t say no_

_KUNfused:_

_Yeah_

_But please keep it a secret._

_Ten won’t be informing Johnny he’s coming_

_He’ll be giving his student visa and permits himself_

_But I told him I’ll take care of his hotel_

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_Oh_

_When did you get so smart Kunnie?_

_This is absolutely genius!_

**_KUNfused:_ **

_I’m paying it forward hyung._

_You made me and Sicheng a thing_

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_I love you_

_Not as much as I love Taeyong_

_But I love you_

_KUNfused:_

_Same hyung_

_But Sicheng’s on the top of the list_

_So you game?_

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_You got yourself a deal._

_KUNfused:_

_Thanks Hyung!_

_I will tell you one Ten booked the flight._

_Bye!_

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_See you soon!_

_I am so excited._

Yuta grinned as he handed the phone to Taeyong who gasped then grinned at Yuta then kissed him on the lips, a full make out that left Johnny grimacing.

 

 

“Shut up, that’s payback.” Taeyong stuck his tongue out.

 

 

 

“I am sure the cereal on my face was enough payback.” Johnny retorted and Yuta just laughed, this will be exciting.

 

 

\----

 

Ten had nervously told his parents his plan and after all the elaborate justification and unnecessary reassurance, his father jus smiled and handed him a visa card to bring. Ten squealed and hugged him, promising to be a good boy and not get lost.

 

 

“Just be careful okay Ten? I know you like Johnny and he’s clean, but Korea isn’t as open or accepting as Thailand. So you know, keep it indoors.” Ten flushed at that because damn, his father had no filter.

 

 

“Dad!” Ten whined but laughed as his father patted his head affectionately.

 

 

“Do what you love Ten, you deserve this vacation.” His father told him.

 

 

‘I’mbringing Kun and Sicheng along. They will be staying with Kun’s cousin so I just need to but them the plane tickets.” Ten informed his father who nodded.

 

 

“Don’t be stingy with your friends. I love them like my sons as well, Kun has been a good influence for you.” His father said and Ten could not agree more.

 

 

Since Kun and Ten met at Med School and became lab partners, the two had been inseparable. Kun motivated him when he ran out of inspiration to study, and even cooked for him when he craved for something other than Thai foods. Kun would study with him and accompany him when he gets lonely and during a period of uncertainty, it was Kun who had comforted him and supported him. His parents appreciated Kun’s presence and when he comes over, sometimes with Sicheng, he is treated like a son as well, doting on him and making him less homesick because he had second parents here in Thailand.

 

 

“I will don’t worry. Thanks dad!” Ten kissed his cheek and walked out of the office.

 

  
He immediately logged on to book their tickets and in less than ten minutes, he got himself, Kun and Sicheng tickets to South Korea. He sent the screenshots to Kun who yelled at him because he already booked first class when they haven’t processed their VISAs yet. Ten sighed and booked for an appointment with the Korean Embassy and the next day, they were scheduled for an interview.

 

 

Kun, Sicheng and Ten all gathered in the agency for interview, and since it wasn’t their first time going to the country, both Kun and Sicheng passed with flying colors. Ten was nervous though but he presented a letter of invite from Taeyong who is a Korean citizen, an address of Kun’s cousin’s apartment, and the two-way ticket, he passed with flying colors.

 

“Johnny wait for me!” Ten screamed as he looked at his VISA and it made Kun and Sicheng laugh.

 

 

“You hadn’t told him where he’ll stay right?” Sicheng whispered and Kun just grinned at him.

 

 

“It will be all worth it.” Kun replied and kissed Sicheng’s cheek.

 

 

**_KUNfused:_ **

_Get yourselves ready,_

_we’re coming in three days_

**_Takoyakiprince:_ **

_Come quickly_

_We’re excited._

__

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: I know you need permits to travel so yeah, pretend that it took a few days to get express VISA instead of weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey I am still alive and breathing because WayV is going to debut ^^ yes my baby Kun and his bff Ten got themselves a permanent unit and I am adopting the clones (fight me the three rookies looked like their fathers hahahaha )
> 
>  
> 
> italicized words are spoken in english

 

\----

 

Ten kissed his parents before he boarded the taxi where Kun and Sicheng were already waiting. They reminded Ten to be careful and waved at Kun and Sicheng who greeted them. Ten joined his friends and soon they were driving towards the airport. Ten was nervous as they boarded the plane as it would be his first time going to Korea, and without his parents no less but Kun reassured him that it would be really nice and that he’ll enjoy his time there. The trip too a few hours and when they landed, nervousness settled in Ten, immigration could be a bitch sometimes.

 

 

Kun and Sicheng made him go first and Ten nervously presented his documents, letter of invite and his return ticket. He was interviewed briefly and since he got his VISA, he was welcomed with a warm smile. Kun and Sicheng breezed threw immigration as their passports contained stamps and ViSAs, they were welcomed just the same.

 

They hailed a taxi and went to Sicheng’s brother’s and Kun’s cousin’s dorm and Ten’s jaws dropped as the dorm was an actual house and a teen welcomed them in rapid Chinese and a full on giggle. Sicheng introduced Chenle as Kun’s cousin, who is absolutely rich to the core. Renjun, Sicheng’s brother, greeted them and told them he’ll take care of their luggage so as not to keep the taxi fare from surging. Kun kissed his cousin goodbye and boarded the taxi again.

 

Ten was curious to what hotel he will stay and hoped that it will be close to where Kun was staying. It took a few minutes but Ten was confused as they stopped at an apartment complex instead. Ten looked at Kun who just smiled and then went out of the taxi followed by Sicheng.

 

 

‘ _Are you sure about this address_?” Ten asked and Kun nodded as he opened the trunk to get Ten’s suitcase.

 

 

“What floor ge?” Sicheng asked and Kun raised three fingers up.

 

Sicheng pushed the doorbell and they were buzzed up. Ten joined Sicheng to wait for Kun but Kun was struggling with the suitcase.

 

 

“ _It’s room 327._ ” Sicheng pushed the close button in the elevator and Ten wasn’t fast enough to catch Sicheng, he ended up walking down the third floor corridor and stopped in front of apartment room no. 327.

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Taeyong called for Johnny to open it since he was busy cooking lunch while Yuta was vacuuming the living room. Johnny sighed and got up from the stool he was sitting at, oddly too bored watching the two fuss around the apartment like there is a party about to happen that he wasn’t informed about. Johnny opened the door to greet or yell at the person who was bothering his brooding when his jaws dropped.

 

 

“ _Ten_?” Johnny gasped out.

 

 

“ _Johnny_?” Ten asked, equally surprised and utterly in disbelief.

 

 

“ _Ten_?” Johnny asked again, pinching himself and yelping. “oh fuck, I am not dreaming.” Johnny let out and Ten turned towards the figures who were walking down the hall.

 

 

“ _Oh, Johnny right_?” Kun said casually and Johnny nodded. “ _I am Kun, we met during the video call_.” Kun said and before Johnny can even respond, Yuta and Taeyong were running to hug the two foreigners and laughing loudly like they were back in pre-school.

 

 

“ _Come in_.” Taeyong said, grabbing the suitcase and wheeling it inside.

 

 

Once they were settled inside, Johnny introduced Ten to Yuta and Taeyong and Ten introduced Kun and Sicheng to them. They were all acquainted really fast and Taeyong asked them to eat lunch to which Sicheng and Kun did not need a second invite. Sicheng missed Taeyong’s cooking and he was almost inhaling the food, making Yuta coo at him and warn him abut indigestion. Johnny and Ten were both confused and irked about until Kun smiled at Ten and winked at him.

 

 

“ _Oh my god, KUN_!!!” Ten groaned and Kun laughed loudly.

 

 

“ _What? Why_?” Johnny asked next to Ten.

 

 

“ _He set me up_!” Ten whined and Yuta laughed and high fived Kun.

 

 

“ _You’re in this too_?” Johnny asked Yuta who nodded. “I am lost.” Johnny confessed and Ten sighed.

 

 

“ _I wanted to surprise you and give you your student permit first hand and Kun told me he’d take care of accommodations_.” Ten confessed.

 

  
“ _And_?” Johnny asked.

 

 

“ _Ten’s staying here_.’ Yuta announced.

 

 

“But we don’t have a spare bedroom.” Johnny remarked in Korean.

 

 

“But your bed is big enough.” Taeyong answered and both Johnny and Ten paled when the older translated it for Ten, and they  looked away from each other.

 

 

“ _Don’t be awkward now, you both had much more embarrassing deeds done._ ” Sicheng remarked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“Where did my innocent Sicheng went?” Taeyong gasped and Sicheng smiled at him.

 

 

“Still here, just tainted a bit. And no don’t get mad and Kun ge, he’s the prude one.” Sicheng remarked and Yuta blinked at him.

 

 

“Kun?” He asked and Kun shyly smiled.

 

 

“Those are conversations not meant for lunch.” Kun laughed nervously.

 

 

“ _Don’t act like you’re a saint or a virgin_.” Ten hissed.

 

 

“ _Not denying that I am_.” Kun replied and Yuta laughed at him.

 

 

After lunch, Kun and Sicheng bid their goodbyes to rest and Ten was left sitting at the sofa while Yuta, Taeyong and Johnny had some discussions in the kitchen. He was seriously thinking of just booking a last minute hotel to not inconvenience them but when Johnny took his suitcase and wheeled it inside his room, Ten was not reassure how to interpret it.

 

“ _Follow him_.” Yuta said and Ten thanked him before joining Johnny in his room.

 

 

Ten knocked on the door before he entered and Johnny looked at him and sighed. He patted the space next to him and Ten did as he was told.

 

 

“ _I am not expecting them to set this up so I got a little upset. But I am not at you.”_ Johnny said and Ten just nodded. “ _I am just a little surprised and unprepared, but I am happy to see you.”_ Johnny said and Ten finally smiled.

 

 

“ _Can I hug you?”_ Ten asked and Johnny nodded, smiling and opening his arms. Ten instantly launched himself at him, making Johnny fall back on the bed laughing. “ _You’re so warm, I want to cuddle you all day.”_ Ten said and he felt Johnny wrap his arm around him.

 

 

 

“ _I’ve wanted to hold you since that night.”_ Johnny confessed and Ten raised his head a little to look at him. He smiled and then nuzzled his face on Johnny’s chest .

 

“ _me too.”_ Came Ten’s muffled reply.

 

 

“ _Can I kiss you?”_ Johnny asked and Ten looked up to him again then nodded.

 

Ten pushed himself off of Johnny and sat on the bed and Johnny leaned in to kiss him. It wasn’t what Ten had imagined because this was better and Johnny’s lips were soft and sweet that he got hooked the second he tasted it. They pull apart for air and Johnny chuckled as Ten blinked at him like he was in a daze.

 

“ _You taste so good.”_ Johnny said and Ten can’t help himself but blush. “ _Oh, and meet my babies.”_ Johnny gestured to his stuffed toys and Ten squealed seeing them.

 

 _“No wonder your bed is huge.”_ Ten remarked, picking up a whale stuffed toy and hugging it.

 

 

“ _That’s my favorite.”_ Johnny said and Ten nodded.

 

 

“ _Well, we are bringing him to Thailand.”_ Ten announced and Johnny laughed but nodded.

 

 

“ _You better take a rest, your flight must be taxing.”_ Johnny said, and stood up to pick the stuffed toys to place them on his desk and dresser but Ten never let go of the whale, Johnny let him be.

_“Join me please.”_ Ten said and Johnny chuckled and laid next to him, he couldn’t say no even if he tried.

_\----_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yeah, I am still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: because it’s johnny’s birthday.. so I updated this one!

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ten and Johnny woke up a little after dusk and as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes, Yuta knocked informing them that Taeyong is already cooking dinner. Johnny yawned and gently woke Ten up, the Thai snuggling closer to him rather than actually waking up.

 

“ _Hey, Ten. Wake up. It’s almost dinner.”_ Johnny said and Ten blinked his eyes open, scrunching his nose as he tried to figure out where he was. “ _Had a good rest?”_ Johnny asked and Ten smiled and nodded. “ _good to know.”_  Johnny chuckled and patted his butt so they can move along, but Ten was feeling a bit spoiled so he asked Johnny to carry him. Johnny raised a brow but he indulged on the request.

 

 

Ten yelped as he was lifted but laughed as Johnny carried him out into the living room. Yuta gagged at them and then laughed as he teased his friend. “What are you married?” Yuta asked and Johnny felt like being petty so he stuck his tongue out and retaliated.

 

 

“Sorry if Taeyong is a pole and can’t carry you like this.” Johnny said as he plop down on the sofa.

 

 

“I heard that!” Taeyong yelled from the kitchen and Yuta full on laughed.

 

 

“It’s true though.” Yuta laughed and Taeyong was pissed off.

 

 

“Oh, well I am not sleeping with you.” Taeyong remarked and that’s what it all takes for Yuta to dash towards the kitchen to apologize.

 

Ten chuckled seeing Yuta run despite not understanding any of the banter until Johnny translated for him. Ten full on laughed and that took Johnny’s breath away.

 

Dinner was still a happy affair with Taeyong inviting Ten to his dance practice if he wanted and the Thai eagerly accepted the offer, because he missed dancing. Taeyong made sure to invite Sicheng as well because he missed dancing with his baby. Ten was really happy with the warm welcome and when Johnny told him that Yuta and Taeyong are like his parents, Ten understood it quite well; the two are caring and nurturing, although embarrassing like any parent should be.

 

 

“ _I need to call my mom!”_  Ten shrieked and ran to get his phone before calling his mom.  Pimporn picked up with a smile and Ten happily greeted her, introducing Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta. She was happy to know that her son had made it just fine and that Johnny had been treating him fairly.

 

 

After they changed for the night and was about to settle for the night, Ten clambered on to the bed and requested something from Johnny. He looked a bit shy and pink dusted his cheeks but Johnny assured him that it was okay to request from him. Ten batted his lashes and then leaned in to kiss Johnny on the lips. Johnny immediately responded back, enjoying hos soft and plump Ten’s lips were and how they taste like cherry lip balm. Ten moaned as Johnny deepened the kiss and soon wrapped his arms around Johnny’s nape.

 

 

“ _You drive me crazy Johnny. I want to feel you right now_.” Ten hissed and Johnny clashed their mouths again.

 

 

“ _I’ve been thinking of your cute little ass Ten.”_  Johnny replied and they both laughed as they realized their effect on each other.

 

 

“ _Better cover the babies’ eyes.”_ Ten announced and Johnny nodded, throwing a blanket over the stuffed toys to protect them.

 

“ _They’ve watched me had cam sex with you though.”_ Johnny replied and Ten gasped.

 

 

“ _How could you!”_ Ten faked a hurt expression. “ _You should be punished.”_ Ten said with a glint on his eyes and Johnny was pushed back to the bed and Ten climbed on top of him. He tugged Johnny’s sweatpants don’t with his underwear and that made the younger gasp seeing Johnny’s package. “ _Oh my god Johnny, you are big.”_ Ten remarked and proceed to grab it and licked the head; Johnny moaned at the action.

 

“ _Can you take it?”_ Johnny asked because a lot of people didn’t want to have sex with him because of his size.

 

 

“ _Of course.”_ Ten grinned and then sucked on the tip, making Johnny hiss, then let the cock go to lick the whole shaft.

 

“ _Prove it.”_   Johnny challenged and Ten took the cock and deep throat him. Ten had an amazing gag reflex and Johnny was impressed as his cock hit the back of Ten’s throat. “ _Fuck!”_  Johnny cursed and that made Ten grin and moved his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and making friction for Johnny’s well-endowed package.

 

Ten continued to suck him, fingers playing his balls, before letting him go. He then licked the shaft and pumped it while Johnny’s hand found purchase on his hair. Ten moaned and Johnny felt the vibrations on his cock.

 

 

“ _Fuck let me taste you.”_ Johnny remarked and Ten eagerly stripped and positioned himself so his ass is above Johnny’s face while he took the elder’s cock into his mouth.

 

 

Johnny spread Ten’s cheeks apart and took a tentative lick on the hole, making Ten moan appreciatively. Johnny pried him open with his tongue, the ring of muscles twitching as Ten get excited and aroused. Johnny finally inserted a finger and his tongue into the hole and Ten choked on Johnny’s cock.

 

 

“ _Oh fuck.”_ Ten moaned and then continued deep throating Johnny.

 

 

“ _Let go, I don’t want you choking.”_ Johnny instructed and Ten let the cock go but he licked and kissed the shaft as he weakly pumped it while Johnny inserted another finger, opening him up as much as he could.

 

 

Ten appreciated that Johnny was preparing him but he got a vibrator up his ass before he left so he was pretty loose. “ _more.”_ Ten hummed and Johnny inserted a third and fourth making Ten whine and moan at the same time.

 

 _“Fuck I forgot the lube._ ” Johnny hissed but Ten was too much into the fucking that he couldn’t care about lube.

 

 

“ _Don’t care, want to get fucked._ ” Ten whined and Johnny nodded and took out something from his night stand. “ _Petroleum Jelly?”_  Ten raised a brow as he sat on the bed and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“ _You will be ripped Ten.”_ Johnny informed him as he strip out of his clothes. “ _Kneel down, ass up.”_ Johnny instructed and Ten did as he was told.

 

Ten was on his elbows and his face turned to watch Johnny gingerly push his cock inside him. There was a burn and Ten hissed as his hole has been breached. The cock head was big and he felt full already, he threw his head back and his legs spread apart, making it easier for Johnny to push inside. “ _Fuck you’re hot_.” Johnny remarked and Ten could only moan. “ _Am I as big as your toys?”_ Johnny asked as he bottomed out and Ten shook his head.

 

 

“ _Fuck no. You’re bigger. Fuck I feel so full.”_ Ten moaned out, eyes closed as he willed the burn to fade. “ _Fuck Johnny.”_  Ten cried and whimpered as the pain hit him in waves.

 

 

“ _I can pull out.”_ Johnny said nervously but Ten shook his head.

 

 

“ _I can take it. Let me just, fuck Johnny.”_ Ten whined and Johnny decided that he’ll put it off, he can’t hurt Ten like this.

 

 

“ _I’m sorry Ten.”_  Johnny said as he gently pulled out and flipped Ten over.

 

 

“ _I’m sorry.”_ Ten sobbed as he wrapped his arm around Johnny to kiss him.

 

 _“It’s okay, let me take care of you.”_ Johnny kissed him and then proceeded to Finger fuck him as he also tugged on Ten’s cock.

 

 

Ten whine and moaned as Johnny worked him, orgasm filling him up and making his body shake. Ten offered to suck him and Johnny allowed Ten to do just that. The blowjob was very good and Johnny appreciated that Ten also thought of his needs.

 

 

“ _I promise to be better.”_ Ten pouted but Johnny just silenced him with a kiss.

 

 

“ _Can I fuck your thighs?”_  Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

He lied on the bed and Johnny smeared the petroleum jelly on Ten’s inner thighs and closed them. Johnny then pushed his cock inside the gap between Ten’s legs and the Thai gasped as the action turned his gut and made him horny again. Johnny smirked as he began moving on a faster pace and Ten moaned loudly, loving whatever Johnny was doing to his body.

 

 

“ _Fuck this is good.”_ Ten moaned out as Johnny hastened the pace, his cock grazed both Ten’s hole and hit the younger’s balls. Ten eventually came a second time as Johnny did, white painting the younger’s thigh.

 

Johnny cleaned him up with a towel and they both tried to get some shut eye. “ _I promise I can handle you Johnny.”_ Ten muttered as he cuddled Johnny.

 

 

“ _We’re not in a rush.”_ Johnny reassured him. “ _You feel so good Ten.”_ Johnny said and kissed him goodnight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: We can’t let that post it Ten gave to Johnny go to waste. I also decided that they really can’t go all out to soon so.. yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Okay here is the intro. I hope you’ll anticipate this story.


End file.
